Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus and a control method of the video display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Along with a recent growth of the network camera market, various kinds of network cameras have been manufactured. One of the network cameras is an omnidirectional network camera (to be also referred to as an omnidirectional camera hereinafter) including a fish-eye lens and capable of looking out over the periphery of 360 degrees without any blind spot.
The omnidirectional camera is generally used by displaying side by side a “fish-eye video (omnidirectional video)” that displays a whole sight and a “cut video” obtained by cutting a region to be particularly closely observed. In the side-by-side display, the positional relationship between the fish-eye video and the cut video is hard to grasp. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-63397 discloses a technique of displaying which part of a fish-eye video is cut to obtain a cut video.
On the other hand, when a monitoring target moves, the person in charge of monitoring follows the monitoring target by performing a pan/tilt operation for the cut position. At this time, in a case in which the omnidirectional camera is installed on the ceiling, when the pan operation is performed for the cut video, the cut position moves on the fish-eye video along the circumference of a circle with a radius between the current cut position and the fish-eye center. When the tilt operation is performed, the cut position moves on a line that connects the current position and the fish-eye center. On the other hand, in a case in which the omnidirectional camera is installed on the wall, when the pan operation is performed for the cut video, the cut position moves on the fish-eye video in the horizontal direction on the image. When the tilt operation is performed, the cut position moves in the vertical direction on the fish-eye video.
In the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-63397, since the pan/tilt moving direction changes in accordance with the installation condition of the omnidirectional camera, it is difficult to intuitively grasp the direction in which the cut position moves on the fish-eye video (omnidirectional video).